As disclosed in Patent Document 1, a conventional tablet filling device is composed of a tablet supply portion having a plurality of motor bases for attachment of tablet cassettes containing classified tablets, a tablet filling portion for filling vials with tablets, and a tablet container supply portion for supplying vials to the filling portion. The tablet supply portion rotates a rotor in each tablet supply container by a container driving motor built in each motor base to count and discharge a requisite amount of tablets, and the discharged tablets are conveyed to a filling position of the tablet filling portion by a hopper and a movable carrying container.
Patent Document 1: JP 11-70901 A
In the above conventional tablet filling device, it is necessary to provide all the respective motor bases with driving motors for discharging tablets and sensors for counting tablets. Further, when tablet clogging occurs in the rotor of a tablet cassette, overload of the driving motor is detected and an error is displayed, and the filling operation must be suspended until a restoring operation is performed by the operator.